


like gravity

by ElysiumDreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, giggly dorks in the rain, this is rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Hongbin and Sanghyuk are at the playground when it begins to pour, the first rain of the season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to butterfly effect while you're reading this, and also i'm sorry it's rushed i suddenly can't smut

Hongbin and Sanghyuk are at the playground when it starts to pour, the first rain of the season.

It hadn't been in the forecast, but on a chilly night like this, they should've expected some kind of rainfall. But Sanghyuk's only in a hoodie and some jeans, sneakers that get soaked up with rainwater. Hongbin is no better, only a thin long-sleeve over his slender frame, jeans a few shades lighter than Sanghyuk's. Sanghyuk leans back in the swing he's in when the rain begins to fall, lets it hit his face as he opens his mouth to catch what he can.

Soon, theirs fingers prying at his own, clawing them from the chain of the swing set. Hongbin's laughing loudly as he drags him away, and Sanghyuk stumbles onto the pavement of the park. Below their feet, it starts to glitter with fallen rain. There's no time to admire the sight though. Not when Hongbin's looking back at him, a bright smile as he tugs him along, and Sanghyuk complies without the need of any further convincing. 

Each step is taken through puddles that soak through their shoes and jeans. Once they're back on to the main streets again, the glow of passing cars and dimly lit store signs flash before them, a blur of color and iridescence. Hongbin stumbles, and Sanghyuk laughs. 

The younger is out of breath when they finally reach their apartment, leans against the building wall as he struggles to catch it underneath the awning that keeps them from getting soaked anymore. Hongbin's still giggling, as if the running, the rain hasn't effected him at all. Instead, he's leaning against Sanghyuk's chest, arms wrapped plaufully around his neck, and Sanghyuk finds it hard to breathe for an entirely different reason now. 

He can't get over how pure Hongbin looks like this. He's happy and bright, smile radiant as water drops from the tips of his hair, clothes soaked and clinging to his skin. He's just as breathless, but he's still bursting with laughter, and it makes Sanghyuk want to kiss him, right then and there.

And so he does. He presses his cold, freezing lips to Hongbin's, cups his face with his cold, freezing hands. His hot breath suddenly begins to make him feel warm, and Sanghyuk's immediate response is to draw the older nearer, an arm wrapping around his tiny waist so he can deepen the kiss, taste more of Hongbin on his tongue.

His soft groans are muffled by the sound of rain hitting the pavement, but Sanghyuk doesn't mind all that much. It makes all of this feel even more magical than it already has been, from the shimmering rainfall, to the gorgeous man in his arms. His tongue slides against his, and that's when Hongbin finally pulls away, face warm and red despite the cold around them. 

Sanghyuk feels the same way, though. He swallows hard as he takes in Hongbin's features once more, makes the decision to drag him into the apartment building, hastily up the stairs, despite slippery floors. This time, it's Hongbin's turn to follow, all the way up to their apartment, where Sanghyuk opens the door and turns the key, pulls Hongbin inside before pressing him against the door and kissing him once more. 

"You're so cold," Hongbin whispers.

"Could say the same to you."

It's much warmer in here than it hand been outside, but Sanghyuk is still shivering from the layers of fabric sticking to his skin. Already, Hongbin's began to work it off, fingers tugging at the hem of his hoodie, his fingers trailing softly upon the younger's abdomen. Sanghyuk's breath goes heavy, his hand curling around the back of his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. 

Soon, Hongbin's pushing himself off of the door, sends them both into a spiraling mess of tangled limbs as they stumble across the apartment. They know their way around all too well, and it's easy to tell when Hongbin's suddenly got Sanghyuk pushed up against the bedroom door, heavy sweater already discarded somewhere upon the living room floor, and his fingers desperate to remove his t shirt too. 

Sanghyuk can barely breathe. Hongbin steals his breath in far too many ways to count, and not just with his sinful kisses. It's also in the way that he speaks, the way that he's so gorgeous and charming, and the way he knows how to touch him in all the right places to drive him crazy. Now, his fingers dig into his hipbones, holding him in place before he's tearing his shirt over his head, taking his own off right after.

The bedroom door opens next, and Hongbin shucks off his pants, wet and heavy with rain water. Sanghyuk does the same before he's spinning Hongbin in his arms, pushing him into the mattress and crawling atop of him.

His damp knees stick a bit to the sheets, but he pays that no attention, only leans down to capture Hongbin's lips between his. Once they part, Hongbin lets out a heavy sigh, eyes meeting Sanghyuk own with a bright twinkle in them.

"Need you..." he whispers, fingers curling around his neck. Sanghyuk doesn't have to be told twice. 

He's quick to pull Hongbin's underwear down, bring his hand around his already hard length. Hongbin groans with the touch. The way his brow furrows has Sanghyuk licking his lips as he sucks at his own fingers, carefully brings them to Hongbin's entrance so he can prep him properly. 

Hongbin immediately spreads his legs, a gasp falling past his lips as Sanghyuk pushes one, fingers inside of him. The feeling isn't entirely foreign, but it never fails to make his head spin. Sanghyuk loves how he looks like this, hair still damp from the rain, lips wet as he licks at them. He scissors his fingers to stretch him out, lazily pressing kisses along the expanse of his collarbone.

He drags it out much longer than he needs to. Hongbin whimpers as his fingers brush against his tight walls, arches into his touch. Above him, Sanghyuk takes his time, ignoring Hongbin's pleads for more. They're going to take their time. Sanghyuk is going to fuck him nice and slow, have him begging and chasing his release, he decides, until he knows how much he wants him, needs him, loves him.

It's a high-pitched whimper from Hongbin's throat that finally has Sanghyuk withdrawing his fingers. With a little curse against his soft skin, he's slicking his palm with spit before stroking himself, grinning down possessively at the man beneath him. 

"Gonna fuck you good, baby... Till you can't even remember your own name." 

And Hongbin flushes, bright red and needy. So cute, Sanghyuk thinks. He searches for purchase on Sanghyuk's thighs for now, biting down on his lip and anticipation. "Please... Want it so much."

Sanghyuk takes one more moment to admire Hongbin like this, swollen lips and damp hair, still matted to his forehead. He's wrecking and begging, but he's still so gorgeous, draws Sanghyuk in with every bat of his long lashes. He can't hold back anymore, pushes Hongbin's thighs up a bit as he settles, gently starts to sink into his tight heat.

He barely catches the little gasp Hongbin gives, muffled by all the thunder outside. But it's there; Sanghyuk sees the little 'o' shape his lips make, how his brows crease as he's finally filled. Already, he's left so breathless, biting his lip and savoring the sweet moment before he slowly begins to move his hips.

It's sweet and slow, but Hongbin still feels every thrust, grunts in pleasure. He's needy, hands aching to hold, so he tangles them with Sanghyuk's. They grab at his, digging into his own thighs, fingers loosely held together, but it's enough for him. He bites his lip, back arching deliciously.

Sanghyuk fucks him like this, bent in half and pushing his cock into his abused hole until Hongbin is a whining, beautiful mess. 

"Fuck," he whispers, before Sanghyuk is leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. It's electric, sends shivers down his spine. It leaves him wanting more, and always, Sanghyuk delivers.

He doesn't last long; as Sanghyuk snakes a hand down to stroke at his own aching length, it's only a matter of time before Hongbin is cumming, releasing all over his own body, Sanghyuk's hand too. Sanghyuk cums shortly after, until they're both just a tired, tangled and breathless mess, clinging to each other in the cold night.

Sanghyuk is so good to him, Hongbin thinks as he snakes his arms around him, both of them trying to catch their breath. It's louder than the storm, but Hongbin doesn't mind. It reminds him that he's there, that Sanghyuk is there, belongs to him as he lies in his arms.


End file.
